Noramyako
Noramyako (ノラミャー子) was once Doraemon's girlfriend and his first one. She played a very prominent role in Doraemon's life before he went back to 20th century in the 1979 anime / 21st century in the 2005 anime. Noramyako is voiced by Yuko Yamakuchi in the original episode and Ai Nonaka in the remake. Appearance In 1995 Movie, Noramyako was tall pink cat and taller than her current version also had difference apperance which much look like a real cat. In 2005 Anime series, Noramyako once again redrawn with similarities like Doraemon and Dorami with exceptions she's little taller than Doraemon and Dorami. Noramyako retain her pink color. Story Original= Noramyako used to be Doraemon's girlfriend, but she broke up with him after his ears were eaten by mice, and Sewashi's family couldn't afford replacements. The 2005 anime series reuses her original design. |-|1995 Movie= In this remake, Noramyako's role is expanded greatly and her appearance is changed from a pink female version of Doraemon into a tall, slender and beautiful female cat robot. Noramyako saved Doraemon from falling into a blast furnace, and Doraemon had fallen in love with her since then. Later, Doraemon registered at Robot School, but due to him losing an important screw, his performance was severly handicapped. As a result, he was transfered to the Special Robot Class where he was once again reunited with Noramyako. It's presumed that they started dating after this event. Apart from Noramyako, however, Doraemon didn't have any friends and was a bit desperate for one. Jairobo and Sunerobo took advantage of this and forced Doraemon to steal snacks and sweets from an elderly female shopkeeper. With Noramyako's intervention, she was able to save him from the shopkeeper's wrath. At the Sky Playground, Noramyako brought up a topic about the legendary "Telepathy Friendship Card" that allow the wielder to form real friendships, but the friends must be in hardship together to be able to use it. After a day, Jirobot and Sunerobot said sorry to Doraemon and they decided to go and find the Telepathy Friendship Card, where both of them are being imprisoned away by the temple's security system. Dora the Kid, Wandora, Doramed III, Doranichov, Dorarinho and El Matadora decide to join force with him to rescue the robots while Noramyako waited for them, however, she was captured by two Rat Robots and held a hostage for the Telepathy Friendship Card. With a trick set by Doraemon and Kid (and with little help from Doramed III), they were able to overpower the villains, rescue Jairobot and Sunerobot, and become real friends. During the Graduation Day, Noramyako performed an impressive ballet dance and was applauded by many. It's presumed that she would later became a ballet dancer. When she heard that Doraemon was in the hospital for surgery, she went to visit him only to witness him with his ears removed, thanks to the surgical machine malfunctioned. She unintentionally laughed at him, causing Doraemon to become depressed and led to chain of events that turned his color blue. After Dorami told her about what happened, she regretted what she had done and asked for his forgiveness(Also she tells Doraemon her jaw bone is sick because she laugh to him too long.). Luckily for her, Doraemon forgave her. The school principal gave Doraemon a new 4-D pocket during Sewashi's Christmas party as a present in place of the old one that he had lost. At the end, they decided to part ways, as they were going to live in different time periods with Doraemon going back to the past. Noramyako continued on to become a successful ballerina. |-|2005 anime series= Trivia TBA th:โนรามิยะโกะ vi:Noramyako Category:Non-human Characters Category:Robot Cats Category:Characters Category:21st Century Cats Category:Short movie Characters Category:Female Robot Category:Female Characters Category:22nd Century Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Robots Category:Good Characters